


12x23 "All Along The Watch Tower" Sastiel AU

by x_sastiel_are_my_fathers_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Caring Dean Winchester, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Cute Jack Kline, Depressed Sam Winchester, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_sastiel_are_my_fathers_x/pseuds/x_sastiel_are_my_fathers_x
Summary: What if sastiel was canon during the events of "All Along The Watch Tower"? How would Sam cope with the loss of Castiel? How are the boys going to deal with Lucifer's newborn son?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined words means prayers
> 
> Bolded words are notes
> 
> xxxxx is to separate the scenes
> 
> Italicized means a persons thoughts

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Sam and Dean get to their feet. They look at the fading rift in shock, when Cas comes back through.

"Cas." Sam says with a wide relieved smile on his face.

The rift flares behind Cas, and an angel blade pierces his chest from behind. Sam stares in shock, as the light quickly fades from Cas' eyes.

"No!" He hears Dean yell somewhere in the background, but he can't even be bothered to look back, to busy staring at his boyfriends' dead body laying infront of him.

He doesn't comprehend what happens for a second. Then it all hits him full forced. _No. No, no, no. Please, no_. He feels himself fall to his knees before he can stop himself. _He can't be dead. He's not dead. Please._

He thinks he might hear Dean calling his name somewhere in the background but can't respond. To caught up in the emotional agony of the events that took place not even 2 minutes ago. He thinks he hears someone screaming. _Is that me?_

He crawls slightly to the...to Cas' body. He looks in his beautiful blue eyes, once so bright and filled with eager curiousity and love, now dull and lifeless. He leans forward until his head in on Cas' chest, and wraps his arm around the body. _Please. Come back_. And with that thought he is unable to hold back his sobs anymore. _Why? Why couldn't it have been me? Why him?_

He feels a hand on his shoulder trying to lift his face. Dean. He remembers. After a couple more failed tries, he finally relents and allows his head to be raise and craddled in Dean's rough hands. Dean pulls him in to his arms after look at him for a few seconds. At first Sam tries to pull away, but eventually his hand go from pushing to gripping tightly and pulling towards himself.

"Shhh, it's okay Sammy. It'll be okay." Dean whispers in his ear quiet and soothingly. _No it won't_. Sam thinks to himself. _Not without Cas._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After an hour of being in his arms, Dean finally feels Sam go limp. Asleep.  _Kid  needs it after all that._ He thinks, as he moves Sam so he can put his hands under Sam's back and knees to carry him. He lifts him gently without much problem. _We need to get some food in you bud._

He carries Sam bridal style, in the cabin, and sets him on the couch. Then goes back outside, and grabs Cas' body. He brings him in and sets him on the dinning room table. He looks at him for a minute before going back out, and walks to the edge of the land by the lake.

He stares out at the night sky for a while before putting his head down.

Chuck...I know you and Amara are on you little vacation, but please...bring Cas back. It hasnt even been a day and Sam is already a total wreck. He needs him. He loves him. So please, do this one thing for them. Just this one good thing to make him happy.

He waits a couple minutes, waiting to see if Chuck will randomly appear. Just as he expected it's a no show. He sighs and goes back into the cabin. He sees a recliner across the room from Sam, and decides to keep an eye on him. Within 10 minutes he's asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good? Bad? Horrible? Worst thing you've ever read? Probably, but Im just doing this because I have a bunch of ideas for things I want to happen but can't find anyother fanfictions on them. So now Im wrighting them for myself. Please tell me what improvements I could make without changing the plot. :)))


	2. Chapter 2

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam's eyes fluttered opened, as he woke up from a nightmare. He dreamt Lucifer had killed Cas as he was coming back through the rift.

He slowly sat up on the comfy, brown leather couch. _Where am I?_ He tried to think for a minute but the last thing he remembered was his bazar dream.

"Dean?" he called seeing if his brother was also there with him. "DEAN?!" He was starting to get worried now. He swiftly walked around a corner. "De-?" He grunt as he runs into something.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean says gripping his shoulders to make sure he didn't fall. "You okay?" He asks concerned.

"Y-yeah, I just..." He looks around the room, before gazing back at his brother. "Um... where...where's Cas?"

Dean's face drops completely. "Sammy...You...you don't remember?"

Sam gets a confused look in his eyes. "W-what do you mean?" Dean doesn't answer for a bit, not able to look at Sam. Sam gets slightly anxious, and says more forcefully. "Dean, What Do You Mean?"

Dean develops tears in his eyes, and puts a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sammy..." He takes in a shaky breath. "Sammy, Cas is dead... 'member?"

Last thing Sam saw before the darkness was Dean's worried face, as he felt arms catching him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He woke up to a blurry figure one shaking him. He heard someone talking, but it was muffled. He blinked a couple times until everything came into focus.

He suddenly heard Dean firm voice cut in. "-mmy. Sammy!! You with me?"

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Y-yeah I...W-wha-?" All the events of the past 24 hours suddenly flooded his mind. "Cas..." He whispers brokenly, his eyes filling with tears.

Dean looks at him sadly. "Aw, Sammy."

Sam closes his eyes and takes a shaky breath. "I-I'm fine."

"Sa-"

"Dean...where's Jack?"

"Jack? What do you mea-?" They both look at eachother. Sam still has tears in his eyes, but looks worried about the kid, and Dean has a growing look of horror. Without a second thought they both bolt upstairs.

As they reach the top of the steps, they hear a sniffle come from the room at the end of the hall. They walk up, and Sam pushes the door open slightly. It creaks until it's opened all the way.

Sam walks in first, within his first steps he sees a figure in the corner of the room, except it's not a baby. It's a grown man, about 20.

"J-jack?" He asks slightly frightened of what might happen.

The figure looks up, eyes glowing bright orangish gold. He looks confused, before he says in a hopeful voice "Father?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is really bad so far, but Im just gonna go with it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam gets a slightly traumatized look on his face at the mention of Lucifer, but quickly conceals it before anyone could notice.

"J-jack...h-how are you...why aren't you a baby?" Sam says confused, knowing Jack was only born last night.

Jack also looks confused and stutters out a slightly more forceful "F-father?"

Dean starts to raise his gun, pointing towards the nephilim, but Sam moved his hand in a gesture telling him to wait. Sam looks back at Jack with compassion but still a little fear "N-no, I'm not your dad."

Jack's eyes stop glowing, and he develops unshed tears in his eyes. "Where is he?" He asks, his voice cracking.

Sam gazes over at Jack with pity. "Jack... Lucifer is...he's..." He attempts to get out, but Jack interupts him before he can.

"No Lucifer thats not his name. My father is Castiel." He says and stares at Sam with unshed tears, as Sam gets a sad look in his tearful eyes. "Where is he?" He asks hopefully.

Sam keeps looking at him, but is unable to get out the words, barely excepting the fact himself yet. Dean glances over at him for a second then looks to the nephilim. "He's dead."He says bluntly, not caring much to see if he hurt Jack's feeling.

Sam's almost blank face that he's been keeping on cracks after that and he makes a small strangled noise in the back of his throat. Not wanting to breakdown again in front of anyone, he quickly turns around and walks out the nursery, down the stairs and out the back door by the edge of the land right next the lake.

He lowers himself to the ground, and sits in the moist dirt, staring at the sky still slightly pinkish from the sunrise earlier that morning, and puffy grey clouds with lighter grey highlights.

As he stares at them he sees one that looks like a set of angel wings. As he stares his eyes fill with tears, and after thinking of Castiels' smile they finally flow over, and he lets out a quiet whimper.

After a few more seconds he starts sobbing, thinking of all his memories with his deceased boyfriend.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack and Dean both stare at the door that Sam had just ran out of. Jack looks slightly upset at the sudden disappearance, while Dean has guilt and concern written all over his face.

Jack looks up at him curiosly "Was it something I said."

Dean looks at him and his face hardens slightly before once again going back to guilty. "No this ones on me, kid."

The kid looks a bit confused, but accepts that as an answer. He looks at Dean for a few more seconds before starting to walk out of the bedroom door.

"Hey, kid where you going?" Dean calls out as he follows him down the steps. Jack doesnt answer as he keeps going into the kitchen and out the back door.

He turns around and glances at Dean. "Just give me a couple minutes." He smiles then walks out the door, leaving Dean standing there in stunned silence.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont really know what I'm doing with the fanfic but...whatever. There's another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After about 5 minutes of being outside by himself, he hears footsteps slowly coming towards him. He doesnt look back though. Not really caring who's there. _Probably Dean._ The person stops and he can feel them staring at him.

"Sam?" A soft voice questions.

He turns back not expecting to see Lucifers' child of all people.

"Are you okay?"

The nephilim looks concerned or as concerned as Satans child could look. But he has an innocence to him that no one could have guessed considering who his father is.

Sam takes a deep shaky breath "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He smiles slightly trying to reassure him.

Confusion floods over Jacks face. "Why are you lying?"

Sam's eyes widen in shock. "Wha-what?"

"Your lying. Why are you lying to me."

The shock gets wiped off Sam's face and is covered by sadness.

"Because sometimes you have to lie to make other people not worry about you. Sometimes you dont want people to worry because you feel like your just giving them another burden that they'll have to deal with."

Jack frowns still not fully understanding but not questioning the topic any further.

"Did you know him?...Castiel."

Sam face crumbles slightly before being masked with a blank expression. "Yes." he answers quietly.

"Was he your friend?"

"Um...sort of, yeah."

"I'm sorry." he says sadly seemly greiving.

"Yeah, me too."

After a moment Jack sits next to Sam staring at the sky. They sit there in silence just thinking. Sam of all the memories he shared with Castiel. Jack thinking of how he won't ever get to know his supposed guardian.

"Did you love him." Jack suddenly asks him.

"Yeah." Sam responds softly. "Yeah, I did."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever to update this and that the chapter is really short. Theres been alot going on in school and my personal life. Ill try to update quicker. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
